Plaute/Le Persan, 500
Catégorie:Citation Catégorie: Persa Catégorie: Plaute Catégorie: -018x Catégorie: latin Catégorie: lecture silencieuse Le Persan, 500 & 528, trad. de H. T. Rileysur Perseus: :DORDALUS My ears are wanting some kind deeds by way of assistance to these kind words. :TOXILUS It's only your deserts, that I should do as you deserve. And that you may know that I will do so, take this letter (showing him a letter) ; read it over. :DORDALUS What has this got to do with me? :TOXILUS Why yes, it bears reference to yourself, and it does relate to you. But it has just now been brought me from Persia, from my master. :DORDALUS When? :TOXILUS Not long since. :DORDALUS What does it say? :TOXILUS Make enquiry of its own self: it will tell you itself. :DORDALUS Give it me, then. (Taking it from TOXILUS.) :TOXILUS But read it aloud. :DORDALUS Be silent while I read it over. :TOXILUS I'll not utter a word. :DORDALUS (reading) . "Timarchides sends health to Toxilus and all the family. If you are well, I am glad; I am quite well, and carrying on my business, and am making money; and I am not able to return home for these eight months, for there is some business which detains me here; the Persians have taken Chrysopolis, a city of Arabia, full of good things, and an ancient town; there the booty is being collected, that a public auction may be made; this matter causes me to be absent from home. I wish attention and hospitality to be shown to the person who brings this letter to you. Attend to what he wants; for at his own house at home he has shown me the greatest attentions." What has it to do with me or my welfare, what matters the Persians are about, or what your master is doing? :TOXILUS Hold your tongue, silly babbler; you don't know what blessing awaits you. It's in vain that Fortune is ready to light for you her torch that leads to profit. :DORDALUS (reading on) . "The person that brings this letter, has taken with him a well-bred female of engaging charms, who has been stolen, and brought from the inmost parts of Arabia; I wish you to take charge of her that she may be sold there; but he who makes purchase of her, must buy her at his own risk; nobody will promise or give a warranty. Take you care that he receives money full weight and counted. Pay attention to this, and give attention that the stranger is attended to. Farewell." :TOXILUS What then? After you have read over what has been committed to the wax, do you believe me now? Original latin: :Dor. :Bene dictis tuís bene facta aurés meae auxilium expóscunt. :Tox. :Tuom prómeritumst, merito út faciam. et ut mé scias esse ita fácturum, :tabellás tene has, péllege. :Dor. :Istaé quid ad mé? :Tox. :Immo ád te attinént et tuá refert. :nam ex Pérsia sunt haec állatae mihi a méo ero. :D. :Quando? :T. :Haud dúdum. :Dor. :Quid istaé narrant? :Tox. :Percóntare ex ipsís. ipsae tibi nárrabunt. :Dor. :Cedo sáne mihi. :Tox. :At clare récitato. :Dor. :Tace, dúm pellego. :Tox. :Hau verbúm faciam :Dor. :Salutem dicit Toxilo Timarchides :et familiae omni. si valetis, gaudeo. :ego valeo recte et rem gero et facio lucrum, :neque istóc redire his octo possum mensibus, :itaque hic est quod me detinet negotium. :Chrysopolim Persae cepere urbem in Arabia, :plenam bonarum rerum atque antiquom oppidum: :ea comportatur praeda, ut fiat auctio :publicitus; ea res me domo expertem facit. :operam atque hospitium ego isti praehiberi volo, :qui tibi tabellas adfert. cura quae is volet, :nam is mihi honores suae domi habuit maxumos. :Quíd id ad me aut ad meam rem refert, Persae quid rerum gerant :aut quid erus tuos? :Tox. :Tace, stultiloque; nescis quid te instet boni :neque quam tibi Fortuna faculam lucrifera adlucere volt. :(…) :Tox. :Quíd igitur? postquam recitasti quod erat cerae creditum, :iam mihi credis?